Toon Run Seasion 1
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Seasion 1 of Toon Run


Toon Run

12 Teams One winner and Winner will win $5,00000 in Cash

Charles walking through Winnipeg International Airport

Charles: Hello I am your host Charles Roberts and Welcome to Toon Run 12 Teams, One Team Wins and The Team survies this Race and Chanage will win $5,00000 In Cash so Let Meet the Teams who be coming out of the doors from the Jets came in so Let Meet Team Number One

Then Alex II and Fifi Came through the doors and looking into the Camara

Alex II: hello I am Alexander Armington II and this is my wife Fifi La Fume-Armington and we are Team Firebird, we are from, Burbank, California and the car we driving is 2002 Pontiac Firebird Project Tranzam Super Tuner it is fast and charge up it can go up too 250 Miles Per hour.

Fifi: Me and my love will win Qui

Charles: Good now Let meet Team 2

Then Chip Maplewood and Gadget Hackwinch came out

Chip: We are Chip Maplewood and Gadget Hackwinch and we are Team Audi and we are from New York City and the Car we driving is 2008 Audi R8

Gadget: I am the Mechanics on the team

Charles: Ok Chip and Gadget Team Audi R8 Now Team 3

Team Dodge 4 Sonic/Amy Dodge Viper 2006

Team Ferrari 5 Buster Bunnie and Babs Bunnie 2007 Ferrari 599

Team Mustang 6 Bonkers/Fawn Deer 2007 Ford Mustang

Team Jaguar 7 Mickey/Minnie Mouse 2007 Jaguar XK-Series

Team Porsche 8 Yakko Warner/Dot Warner 2008 Porsche Cayenne

Team Nissan 9 Bugs Bunnie/Lola Bunnie 2007 Nissan Altima

Team Mercedes-Benz 10 Fox McCloud/Krystal 2007 Mercedes-Benz SLK-Class

Team Toyota 11 Chance Furlong/Jake Clawson 2007 Toyota Camry Solara

Team Mitsubishi 12 Baloo/ Rebecca Cunningham 2007 Mitsubishi Eclipse

First Race will be from Winnipeg, Manitoba to Grand Forks, North Dakota

Team 3 Superhero▓s Pets Krypto/Ace The Bathound Ford F-50

Charles: Now we will Race from Winnipeg to Grand Forks, North Dakota you can take MY WAY Highway 30 turn into 18 to US Highway 81 into River Cities Speedway or The Highway 75 To I-29 then you get off of I-29 to US Highway 2 Gatway Drive so it 146 Kilometers but it 82 Miles from here so that a 2:18 Hour drive so see you in Grand Forks but you get there last then you will take the change so let vamoose

Mine WAY Bonkers/Fawn Deer Yakko Warner/Dot Warner Chance Furlong/Jake Clawson Baloo/Rebecca Cunningham Highway Alex II/Fifi Chip/Gadget Bugs/Lola Fox/Krystal Krypto/Ace Mickey/Minnie Buster/Babs Sonic/Amy

Then Alex II/Fifi 2002 Pontiac Firebird Project Tranz am Super Tuner check out and pull off as they got there passports and got on Norte Dame AV to Pembina Highway 42 to 75

Alex II: Fifi love Tell Chip, Bugs, Fox, Krypto, Mickey, Buster and Sonic Turn right on Pembina Highway to 75 that we get on the main highway to I-29 and the boarder and ask them if they got there passports they will need it to check into the US

Fifi: Qui love Calling them on there walky-Talky ⌠Buster, Bugs, Chip, Fox, Krypto, Mickey and Sonic Turn on Pembina Highway to 75 that we get on the Main Highway and we will stop for Breafasket too at McDonalds on Bishop Brandon Bilvd and we will get our food to go■

Chip: Calling ⌠Roger

Then they stop at the Canada McDonalds went through Drive Thru and order what they want then they got back on 42, head to 75 also got on the main Highway heading into North Dakota and were eating on the road too

Cut to Myway

In Team Swat Kats car Jake: So we got to get on9o then Highway 3 to 18

Chance: Ture But one person I want out is Bonkers He always Anyone Me

Jake: Aculey he dose annoyed rest of us too so Let call Baloo and Yakko to set up a Alliances agents Bonkers/Fawn Deer

Chance: Good Ideal

Calling Baloo and Yakko

Chance: Did you guys hear that

Yakko: Sure did so Let Bonkers find his on way and we will give him the wrong direction

Baloo: Right

Bonkers: Calling them ⌠Hay were we suppose to get on?

Baloo: Ok get on 3 then get on Highway 2 and stay on Highway too until you get to 18

Bonkers: Ok Baloo

Then Bonkers car get on Highway 2 and stay on there wile rest of them laughting

Chance: HA HA HA HA HA! ⌠He took the bate

Yakko: What a Dummy

Baloo; Hook Line and Sinker

Rebecca: He Not smart

Dot: Yep

Then The 3 got on Highway 3 then stop at Canada Burger King get there food then head to Highway 18 on Highway 2 Bonkers stop by Canada Jack in Box get some breafaskets and drive on

(Next time on Toon Run will Bonkers knew that he was Dupe, Who will get to Grand Forks first, Last place teams have to take the change so who will be Elemated and the pole will be there too to be construed)

Then on Highway75/1-29 they got to the US-Canada Boarder as the US Guard came to them it was Huckaberry Hound

Huckaberry: Welcome to the USA and do you have your passports?

Alex II: We do

Then show him there Passports same as Mickey, Minnie, Chip/Gadget, Bugs, Lola, Krypto, Ace, Fox, Krystal, Buster, Babs, Sonic and Amy

Huckaberry: Ok you can enter

Then they get I-29 as the see the sing say

Bathgate 4 Miles Hamilton 7 Glasston 10 St. Thomas 13 Robbin 16 Oakwood 20 Minto 25 Ardoch 30 Manvel 35 Grand Forks 45

Alex II: Radoing the drivers ⌠Guys Grand Forks is 45 miles ahead so it a hour drive right now and how the others doing

Sonic: They should be enter ND on 18 to 81

Cut to 30/18 US/Canada Boarder

Baloo/Rebecca, Chance, Jake, Yakko and Dot Pass though the boarder execpet Bonkers as he turn around on 31 to 1 as he pass though the boarder right now

Then they got on 81 and see a sing as they enter Hamilton

Glasston 3 St. Thomas 6 Graffon 12 Minto 15 Ardoch 18 Manvel 22 Grand Forks 33

Baloo Radoing the guys ⌠Jake, and Yakko Grand Forks is 33 miles ahead

Jake: I see

Yakko: I wounder were is Bonkers now

Chance: Probley On highway 1 HA HA HA

Then Bonkers/Fawn got on Highway 2 as they enter Mapes and see a sing Lakota 3 Petersburg 6 Michigan 9 Niagara 12 Arvilla 16 Emerado 19 Grand Folks 25

Bonkers: So they want me in last place well Surprise on them now he he he Fawn: Right let see there looks on there faces

(Let see who will get to Grand Forks first but will Team Bonkers surprise everyone we will see)

Alex II, Fifi Enter into Grand Forks Speedway and were number one as Fifi punch in, Chip, Gadget enter into the Speedway as Number two as Gadget punch in, Buster And Babs Enter as Number 3 as Babs punch in, Mickey, Minnie enter as number 4 as Minnie punch in, Sonic and Amy Enter Number 5 as Amy punch in, Bugs and Lola enter number 6 as Lola punch in, Krypto and Ace enter number 7 as Ace punch in, Fox and Krystal enter as number 8 as Krystal punch in, Bonkers and Fawn enter number 9 as Fawn punch in, Yakko and Dot Enter 10 and Dot Punch in, Jake and Chance enter number 11 as Chance punch in and Baloo and Rebecca enter number 12 as Rebecca punch in and they were supise see Bonkers and Fawn as number 9

Charles: Hello again and now we will go to the leader boards for the first race, Alex II and Fifi is Number 1, Chip and Gadget is number 2.

1. Alex II-Fifi 2. Chip-Gadget 3. Buster-Babs 4. Mickey-Minnie 5. Sonic-Amy 6. Bugs-Lola 7. Krypto-Ace 8. Fox-Krystal 9. Bonkers-Fawn 10. Yakko-Dot 11. Chance-Jake 12. Baloo-Rebecca

Charles: Now I am surprise that Bonerks-Fawn enter at number 9, Baloo-Rebecca, Jake and Chance you with Yakko and Dot had a Plan to Send Bonkers a wild gose chase but he outsmarted you two and made it on number 9 now it your chance to get that place back by change them so Baloo and Rebecca who you change

Baloo: Bonkers and Fawn Rebecca: Yep we need that 9 spot

Charles: Ok it Baloo and Rebecca VS Bonkers and Fawn now Chance and Jake who you two change Jake: We will Change Fox and Krystal sorry but we need that spot

Charles: Ok it Chance and Jake VS Fox and Krystal and the game we will play is hit the Glass and who hit the most glass wins but you must hit it on your own side but if you hit the glass on the wrong side then you will get a 15 minuet penalty and the winner will get that spot but the losers will move or stay in the same spot so let go

Charles: Ok Name of the Game is Crash through the glass you can use the back side, Side doors or any side not the front side and if you use the Front side you get a DQ So Bonkers and Fawn up first

Bonkers: Our car can hit anything and put back togever too since it a toon car we use so Crashing through glass is a good thing

Showing there Toon Ford Mustang

Baloo: Our car can handle anything if we put our minds to it

Showing there 2007 Mitsubishi Eclipse

Charles: Ok Bonkers and Fawn you go first

Then There Toon Ford Mustang drive at 90 Miles per hour then they turn hard but there front end hit the grass

Charles: OH That was not good for Bonkers and Fawn so they get a Automata DQ so up next Baloo and Rebecca

Then there Mitsubishi Eclipse Drove at 100 Miles Per hour and they hit the Glass with there Side and the Spike club on there car

Charles: Baloo and Rebecca hit the glass perfectly with there side so that move them to 9 Place and drop Bonkers and Fawn 12 place Up next Jake and Chance VS Fox and Krystal

Swat Kats Toyota drove at 105 miles per hour and hit the glass perfecty with there sides

Charles: Chance and Jake hit the glass perfecty with there sides let see if Fox and Krystal can do the same

Then Fox and Krystal Mercedes came and Miss the glass

Charles: Ok Fox and Krystal get a DQ for missing the glass so let go too the board

1. Alex II-Fifi 2. Chip-Gadget 3. Buster-Babs 4. Mickey-Minnie 5. Sonic-Amy 6. Bugs-Lola 7. Krypto-Ace 8. Chance-Jake 9. Baloo-Rebecca 10. Yakko-Dot 11. Fox-Krystal 12. Bonkers-Fawn

Charles; Well Bonkers-Fawn, Fox and Krystal you two on the last leg so let see if you two survie the next race one of you is going home and you two better shape up or ship out now tell me what happen?

Fox: I try to turn my Car but one of the wheels slip and miss the glass

Bonkers: I was going fast but I turn quickie hit the glass with the front end

Charles: Ok Next Race from Grand Forks to Mall of America Minneapolis, Minnesota but Mall of America is located in Bloomington, Minnesota so You can take the Highway I-29 to I-94 or MY way any Roads like 81, 10,231,169 and 1 So Clarice is hading you two maps so who will take the Highway or my way

Highway Alex II-Fifi Chip-Gadget Buster-babs Mickey-Minnie Fox-Krystal Yakko-Dot Sonic-Amy My Way Bugs-Lola Bonkers-Fawn Baloo-Rebecca Chance-Jake Krypto-Ace

Charles: Ok See you at the Mall of America and Move out

They got into the cars ones with the Highway got on I-29 head to Fargo and I-94 and others with My way got on Highway 81 to Fargo

(Next time on Toon Run who will get to Mall of America first and who will be in 12 place and get sent home next time on toon run)

Charles: Welcome back to TOON RUN!

TOON RUN

Charles; Now 12 Drivers left form Grand Folks to Bloomington, Minnesota This race is crucial if the last person in 12 place fishiness last then you will be out of the race So let head back to the Race!

Cut to 1-29 in Fargo

Alex II and Fifi Firebird

Alex II: ok love we commign to a turn off to 1-94 tell them that

Fifi: Ok love

IN Chip and Gadget Audi R8

Gadget: Ok Fifi then she hang up the phone ⌠Chip we coming to the 1-94 Turn off

Chip: Ok

Then Team 1, 2,3,4,5 and 6 Turn on I-94 to Moorhead, Minn.

Now Check on Highway 81

Jake: Hay Want to make Bonkers lost again

Chance: Yea then he answer the phone

Bonkers: Ok what highway to take into Minnesota?

Jake: Take Highway 10 then get on 75 that take you to Bloomington he he he

Bonkers: Ok

Then Bonkers and Fawn get on 10 then 75 as Jake, Chance, Baloo, Rebecca, Fox, Yakko, Dot, Fox and Krystal Laughting HAHAHAHAHAHH ⌠Man he feel for it again

Yakko: Ture hhahaahaha

Then they get on 10 as they stay on

Head back To Team 4 Mickey and Minnie on I-94 Near St. Could

Mickey: Well I am going to past buster and babs

Minnie: Well do it

Then Mickey Took Number 3 as they past Buster and Babs

Buster: WHAT they pass us Trying to keep up with Mickey

Babs: Those no good GRRRRRR

Team 1 and 2

Alex II Keeping the lead on Chip seeing Mickey coming behind them following by Mickey, Minnie in Team 4 Car, Buster, Babs in Team 3 car and Sonic and Amy in Team 5 Car and Bugs and Lola in Team 6 Car

Alex II: No way they not taking my lead

Fifi: Qui love

Back to Team 7-11

Krypto: So Jake Were you send Bonkers and Fawn too?

Chance: on 75 but they will get smart take 12 to Minnesota but they have to take the roads in Minneapolis but us we take 10 to 35w then 35w to Highway 62 then to Highway 77 and exit on Mall of America Dr. then we arrive there

Baloo: I See

Then Cut to Minneapolis on I-494 Team 1, 2,3,4,5,6 was on there

Team 6 Bugs: Well Wehave to Exit on 2A on 24st.To Mall of America drive

Lola: Yep love

Then they Arived at the Mall of America

Team 1 Alex II and Fifi as Fifi got out and punch her ticket in then got back in the car as she drove

Charles; Team 1 in First

Then Rest of the teams 2. Team 2 Chip and Gadget 3. Team 7 Mickey and Minnie 4. Team 5 Buster and Babs 5. Team 4 Sonic and Amy 6. Team 6 Bugs and Lola 7. Team 3 Krypto and Ace 8. Team 11 Chance and Jake 9. Team 8 Yakko and Dot 10. Team 12 Baloo/Rebecca 11. Team 10 Fox and Krystal 12. Team 6 Bonkers and Fawn (Dead last) (elemated)

Charles: Well There the Results now let go to the Verict Fox, Krystal, Bonkers and Fawn come on up so Last Team will Be elemated is Bonkers and Fawn so you took 12 but here the downfall you took 100 to 34 then 34 to 1 you should took 494 also 5 Highway 5 but you didn▓t and cost you the team so hit the road

Bonkers: Well I Goof Twice I shoudn▓t Listen to Jake and Chance I knew those and others want me and Fawn off so good luck to them anyway Then they got in there car and drove back to Hollywood, California

Charles: Now Fox and Krystal get in gear you need to survie the next race right now all of you get some sleep we will start the next Race Either Tuesday, 29 or Wednesday 30 2008 what ever I Decied so good night and See you this week on Toon RUN!

This Week On Toon RUN who will be Elemated Next Find out on Toon Run 


End file.
